


Powerless Alternatives

by Juliet316



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phoebe lost her powers, she was unable to save her sisters.  When the Avatars offered her a deal, she offered them one of her own (AU after Styx Feet Under).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge on over at [Charmed_LAS](http://community.livejournal.com/charmed_las) over on LJ. The prompt was "One of the Sisters loses their powers permanently."

It was devastating to lose a sister.

It was even worse to lose both of them when your absolutely powerless to stop it.

Phoebe could no longer remember much of that awful day. The day she watched as first Piper and then Paige both died. To add salt to the wound, because Phoebe no longer had her powers, she was unable to stop Sirk from killing his last known relative and thus becoming a full demon. All she could do was vanquish him in the aftermath.

She mourned and tried to move on with her life. But it was too difficult without her sisters.

The fact that the demons wanted to kill the last Charmed One, powers or not, also did not help matters.

She refused the Avatars offer to restore her powers when they made their initial offer to her and Leo. As much as she wanted to live in a world without demons, she knew the Elders would notice if her powers returned. The Elders would take swift retribution if they found out that she and Leo were siding against them. She would not risk her nephews, the only family she had left like that.

However there were other ways to get around the Elders rules and still help the Avatars achieve their goals.

"Hey."

Phoebe turned toward the voice that broke her reviere.

"Piper wanted to know if you were going to help with Wyatt's birthday party anytime today."

Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, Prue, I'll be there in a second."

Prue Halliwell shrugged and left the kitchen to help out in the living room.

Phoebe knew that there was a price to pay for this. She had learned nothing ever came for free. However, a powerless existence and life with the Avatars was worth it to have all three of her sisters back and a life without demons.

Right?


End file.
